


Darlin'

by runawaycartoonist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, and I hope that journal 3 helps to resurrect it, we need more fiddauthor in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaycartoonist/pseuds/runawaycartoonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford has a slip of the tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin'

It was a quiet morning. Birds sang in the trees outside. The coffeemaker pinged when it was ready. Fiddleford sipped his third cup of coffee, filling in the morning’s crossword. He was already dressed and had been down in the lab making notes on his blueprints, but he’d come up to have breakfast with his friend.

He could hear the ceiling creaking as Ford got up and headed downstairs, eight thirty sharp. His partner really wasn’t much of a morning person.

Ford lumbered down the stairs, his glasses pushed up onto his forehead, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Mornin’ Fidds. How long you been up?” He yawned.

Fiddleford blushed. Ford looked adorable with messy bedhead. “About an hour and a half. There’s coffee in the pot.”

“Thanks.” Ford dragged himself across the kitchen and filled a mug for himself. He stirred in three teaspoons of sugar and sat down at the table with a paperback sci-fi novel. He slipped his glasses down onto his nose and began to read, blowing gently on the hot coffee.

“How’d you sleep, Darlin’?” asked Fiddleford, tracing the top edge of his coffee mug. He didn’t what he’d said until Ford looked up at him and blinked owlishly.

“Did you just call me “Darling”?” asked Ford. He sounded surprised, but a smile quirked his lip.

“I, uh,” said Fiddleford, blushing bright red. “J-just a slip of the tongue, s-sorry. I just-”

Ford gave a nonchalant wave. “It’s fine, Fidds. I don’t mind.” Pink dusted his cheeks and he gave a smile. “It just means I get to come up with a pet name for you.”

“I… oh.” Fiddleford relaxed his shoulders. He turned his attention back to his crossword.

Ford finished his coffee and tucked his paperback into the pocket of his bathrobe. Fiddleford felt a six-fingered hand trail along his shoulder as he walked past.

“I’ll be right back, Dollface,” said Ford with a cheeky grin, his Jersey accent slipping out just a bit. His slippered feet shuffled over to the staircase and he stuck his tongue out at Fiddleford playfully before heading upstairs to get dressed.

Fiddleford grinned. His face was pink. “Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dorky thing I thought of. I love these nerds.


End file.
